narutorpgislandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hitomi Niji
|Geburtstag= 14. Oktober 3 v.K. |GrößeI= 145,3 cm - 160 cm |GrößeII= 163,5 cm |GrößeIII= |GewichtI= 35,1 kg - 44,5 kg |GewichtII= 46,8 kg |GewichtIII= |Blutgruppe= AB |Bijū= |Familie= Masu Niji (Vater) Arashi Niji (Großmutter) |Clan= 18px|link= Niji-Clan |Zugehörigkeit= |Ninja-ID= CL6105 |RangI= Chūnin |RangII= Jōnin |RangIII= |Genin= 12 Jahre |Chūnin= 14 Jahre |Jōnin= |Kekkei Mōra= |Kekkei Tōta= |Kekkei Genkai= |Naturen= |Team= Team Yuzui |Partner= |Nutzer= UchihaFanatic }} Hitomi Niji ist eine Kunoichi aus Kumogakure und Mitglied des Niji-Clans. Sie besucht zur gleichen Zeit wie Saiki Uchiha die Akademie. Persönlichkeit Hitomi ist eine sehr emotionale Persönlichkeit. Obwohl sie sehr zierlich und zerbrechlich wirkt, besitzt sie einen sehr aufbrausenden Charakter. Auf der Akademie ist sie eine schüchterne und zurückhaltende Person, deren Klassenkameraden sie oft wegen ihrer Körpergröße veralbern. Nachdem sie sich jedoch mit Saiki anfreundet beginnt sie ihre Persönlichkeit zu wandeln als sie anfängt hart zu trainieren. Sie verliebt sich in Saiki, da er der einzige ist, der über ihre äußeres hinweg sieht und ihren starken Willen erkennt. Während ihrer Zeit im Team Yuzui hat sie oft Angst zu kämpfen, was man vor allem im Wald des Grasschneiders während der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung sieht. Dort ist zunächst unfähig Aorai im Kampf zu helfen und es kostet sie ihre Überwindung ihm zu helfen. Nach dem Zeisprung ist aus Hitomi jedoch so ein starker und selbstbewusster Mensch geworden. Sie sagt offen ihre Meinung und es ist ihr egal, was andere Menschen dabei von ihr halten, vor allem wenn die Dorfbewohner von Kumogakure schlecht über Saiki reden. Sie hasst oberflächliche Menschen, die sie aufgrund ihrer Erscheinung als schwach beurteilen. Deshalb trainiert sie hart, um eine hervorragende Kunoichi zu werden. Aussehen Als eine Niji besitzt Hitomi die äußerlichen Charakteristiken ihres Clans; eine kräftige Pupillenfarbe. Sowohl ihre Augen als auch ihre Haare besitzen einen orangen Glanz. In ihren ersten Lebensjahren lässt Hitomi ihre Haare wild und lang wachsen, wobei es an ihrer Stirn mittig geteilt und zu beiden Seiten ihres Gesichtes verläuft. Später lässt sie sich einen sogenannten „Hime-Schnitt“ schneiden, welchen sie den Großteil ihrer Jugend bis ins junge Erwachsenenalter trägt. Nach dem Ende des Vierten Shinobiweltkrieges ändert sie ihre Frisur in einen Bob-Schnitt, der ihr bis zu den Schultern reicht. Während ihrer Zeit als Genin besteht ihre Kleidung aus einer hellen, violetten Jacke mit einer hellgelben Kapuze und Innenfutter in gleicher Farbe, deren Ärmel sie mehrmals umgeschlagen hat. Dazu trägt sie eine schwarze Dreiviertelhose und die typischen Sandalen ihres Dorfes. Ihr schwarzes Stirnband trägt sie um den Hals. Nach dem Ende der Chunin-Prüfungen besitzt die merklich gewachsene und weiblicher wirkende Hitomi einen weiten, lachsfarbenen Pullover mit weißer Kapuze und dreiviertellangen Ärmeln, deren unteres Ende jeweils einen breiten weißen Streifen aufweist. Weiterhin ist ihre Dreiviertelhose nun violett. thumb|125px|Hitomi im Vierten Shinobiweltkrieg. Auch als junge erwachsene Frau besitzt Hitomi nach wie vor denselben Kleidungsstil, der viele ihrer weiblichen Reize versteckt. Mit neunzehn Jahren trägt sie einen dunklen magentafarbenen Pullover mit weißer Kapuze, weißen Ärmeln und einer Art angenähter weißer Schürze. Ihr Stirnband hat nun weißen Stoff. Auch ihre Hose besitzt nach wie vor eine Dreiviertellänge, ist nun allerdings Hellblau. Mit Ausbruch des Vierten Shinobiweltkrieges wechselt ihre Kleidung zu einem grauen Kapuzenpullover unter einer weißen Chunin-Weste mit einem einseitigen Schultergurt und einer grauen Hose. Ihren Stirnschutz ziert nun das Symbol der Shinobi-Allianz. Jahre nach Ende des Krieges besteht ihre Kleidung aus einem magentafarbenen Wollkapuzenpullover mit weißem Innenfutter und einem Bändel auf der rechten oben Brusthälfte. Darunter trägt sie ein weinrotes Shirt sowie eine einfache Schwarze Hose und dunkelblaue Stiefelsandalen. Vergangenheit Kindheit Hitomi wurde als einzige Tochter von Masu Niji, dem Oberhaupt des Niji-Clans in Kumogakure geboren. Aufgrund ihrer zuhaltenden Art hatte sie als Kind nur wenig Kontakt zu anderen Kindern und verbrachte daher viel Zeit mit ihrer Großmutter im Anwesen der Familie, wo sie zusammen auf der Terrasse Tee tranken und die blühenden Blumen im Garten anschauten. Außerdem sprach sie oft mit Arashi, wenn sie Zweifel über ihre Fähigkeiten als Ninja hatte. Eines Nachmittages nach der Akademie erzählte sie Hitomi davon, was für ein Versager ihr Vater als Kind war und er trotzdem zu einem sehr starken Shinobi wurde. Anschließend ermutigte sie sie, dass das jede Generation die vorherige übertrifft und sie stärker werden wird als alle Niji vor ihr. thumb|left|220px|Hitomi trainiert hart Auf der Akademiezeit war Hitomi eine durchschnittliche Schülerin ohne besondere Begabungen. Durch ihre schüchterne Art fiel sie in der Klasse nicht weiter auf und auch ihre Noten waren nie wesentlich besser als die der anderen. Bereits damals hatte Hitomi Gefühle für Saiki Uchiha und beobachtete ihn oft, wenn er Ren vor den anderen Mitschülern verteidigte. Mehrmals versuchte sie ihn anzusprechen und wartete oft nach dem Unterricht, um ihn zu begleiten. Da Saiki sie in ihren Augen aber nicht zu bemerken schien, versuchte sie stärker zu werden und so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Eines Tages fragte sie ihren Klassenlehrer Yosai um Rat, auf welche Ausrichtung der Ninjutsu sie sich konzentrieren soll. Er schlug ihr vor Ningu auszuprobieren, da der Niji-Clans bereits viele hervorragende Schwertkämpfer hervorgebracht hatte. Seit diesem Gespräch blieb Hitomi oft bis nachmittags in der Akademie, um dann ungesehen auf dem Shuriken-Wurffeld trainieren zu können. Eines Tages wurde sie dabei von Sayuri gesehen und einige Zeit beobachtet. Als sie daraufhin angesprochen wurde, war sie zunächst erschrocken und nervös, doch Sayuri bot ihr an ihr zu helfen. So kommen sich die beiden näher und auch Natsui und Mayui freunden sich nach und nach mit Hitomi an. Handlung Reich der heißen Quellen Nach dem ihrem Abschluss auf der Akademie wird Hitomi zusammen mit Aorai Takahane und Nobuo Tetsurin zur weiteren Ausbildung in die Obhut von Yuzui übergeben. Nach einigen ereignislosen Missionen erhält das Team etwa zehn Monate nach ihrer Gründung den Auftrag, den Geschäftsmann Yoshinobu Wakayama zurück in sein Heimatdorf zu begleiten. Die Reise verläuft ohne besondere Geschehnisse, da sich Yoshinobu als Oberhaupt des Wakayama-Clans als Ziel eines Attentats fürchtet, bittet er das Team bis zu der bald stattfindenden Ratsversammlung des Dorfes zu bleiben. Am Abend erfolgt ein Anschlagsversuch auf ihn, doch werden die beiden unbekannten Ninja von Kuchimaru bemerkt und fliehen als dieser zu kreischen beginnt. Während Yuzui die beiden verfolgt verbarrikadieren sich Hitomi, Aorai und Nobuo in Yoshinobus Büro. Zwar schlägt der Angriff fehl, die da die Attentäter ihr aber entkommen können, befiehlt ihre Sensei Hitomi und Aorai am nächsten Tag mit dem Training zu beginnen, um sich auf einen weiteren Versuch vorzubereiten. Sie beginnt im Hinterhof des Wakayama-Anwesen ihr Wurftraining mit Kunai, wobei sie die Zielscheiben wegen Aorai als Zuschauer nicht richtig trifft. Als er sie daraufhin fragt, warum Nobuo nicht trainieren muss, entgegnet sie, dass er als stärker im Team kein Training nötig hat, woraufhin Aorai und Kuchimaru verärgert im Wald trainieren geht. Am Abend der Versammlung befindet sich Hitomi zusammen mit Ayame Uchiha, deren Team als Leibwache für Yoshinobus politischen Gegner Sekinari Yamaguchi fungiert, an der Eingangstür des Tempels. Als der Angriff der Majin Gokyōdai beginnt, stürmen zunächst Ayame und Kyo Tanaka davon, anschließend laufen Nobuo und Aorai in den Wald hinein. Da sie nun vollkommen allein am Tempel ist, läuft Hitomi ebenfalls hinein, um ihr Team zu finden, stößt aber auf Ayame, die gerade von Fukosuke angegriffen wird und hilft ihr im Kampf. Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung Nach der Mission im Reich der heißen Quellen wird das Team von Yuzui für die bald stattfindenden Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen angemeldet und reist zu diesem Zweck nach Kusagakure. Dort treffen sie neben Team Tarashi und Team Yugito auf zahlreiche andere Teams aus vielen verschiedenen Dörfern, was Hitomi stark einschüchtert. Nachdem Lösen des Rätsels der ersten Prüfung wird Team Yuzui für ein Überlebenstraining in den Kusanagi no Mori geschickt, wo sie mit den anderen Teilnehmern um mehrere Schriftrollen kämpfen müssen. Nach einiger Zeit im Wald legen sie eine Pause unter einer großen Baumwurzel ein, damit Nobuo im nahegelegenen Fluss ihre Wasserflaschen auffüllen kann. Kurz nachdem er die anderen verlässt werden Hitomi und Aorai von einem Team aus Sunagakure ausfindig gemacht und mit einer, an einem Maulwurf platzierten, Briefbombe aus der Deckung gelockt. In dem folgenden Kampf wird Hitomi schnell von Setsuka überwältigt, kann aber mit dem Kawarimi no Jutsu entkommen und versteckt sich in den Bäumen. Als sie sieht, wie Aorai von Shun und Susumu zugerichtet wird, um den Besitz der Schriftrolle zu gelangen, will sie ihm helfen, kann sich vor Angst aber nicht bewegen. Erst als Kuchimaru sich beim Sturz auf Shun einen Flügel bricht und sich ein Kunai in Aorais Bein bohrt, überwindet sie ihre Angst. Zwar gelingt es ihr mit einer Rauchbombe für Verwirrung zu sorgen und die drei Suna-Nin mit mehreren beschleunigten Shuriken zu treffen, doch entpuppen sie sich als Suna Bunshin. Unter der Erde tauchen Susumu und Setsuka auf, die Hitomi und Aorai bis zum Kopf unter die Erde ziehen, damit Shun sie Begraben kann. Im letzten Moment trifft Nobuo ein und rettet die beiden, bevor er das feindliche Team besiegt. Nach dieser Begegnung ist das Team zwar stark erschöpft, es gelingt ihnen aber die letzte benötigte Schriftrolle innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit zu gewinnen und sich im Zentrum des Waldes für den letzten Prüfungsteil einzufinden. thumb|220px|Hitomi kämpft gegen Ubara. Da neben ihnen auch die Teams Yugito und Tarashi sowie das Team Kusamura aus Kusagakure den Wald bestanden haben, entscheidet der Prüfung die Durchführung von Ausscheidungskämpfen zur Reduzierung der Teilnehmer. Durch das Zufallsprinzip wird Ubara Tane als Hitomis Gegnerin ausgewählt. Gleich zu Beginn wird sie von hunderten Blumenblüten von Ubara eingehüllt, die bei ihr ein starkes Schwindelgefühl verursachen. Saiki ruft ihr zu, die Blüten zu beseitigen, doch hat sich das Genjutsu über den Blütenduft bereits aktiviert. Völlig wehrlos wird sie von Ubara übel zugerichtet. Durch Saikis Zurufe sammelt sie trotz ihrer Verletzungen genug Kraft, um das Genjutsu durch bloße Willensstärke zu neutralisieren und kann Ubara mit ein paar schnellen Schlägen und Tritten kontern. Bevor Hitomi jedoch weiter in die Offensive gehen kann fällt sie vor Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht und wird von Saiki aufgefangen. Saikis Flucht aus Kumogakure Nach der Bekanntmachung von Saikis Flucht und seiner Einstufung als Nukenin befindet sich Hitomi auf dem Trainingsplatz der Akademie, um an ihre Kindheit zu denken. Als Nobuo und Aorai sie dort finden fragt sie, ob sie ihn wirklich für einen Verräter halten, worauf Nobuo antwortet, dass sie die Wahrheit nur von Saiki selbst erfahren könnte. Sich die Worte zu Herzen nehmend, beschließt sie an ihren Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten, um ihn auf eigene Faust zu finden. Großer Sturmkrieg thumb|left|220px|Hitomi und die anderen erfahren vom Ausbruch des Großen Sturmkrieges. Als Reaktion auf die Ereignisse auf der Insel Saikōjima und dem daraus resultierenden Großen Sturmkrieg wird Hitomi gemeinsam mit Nobuo, Aorai und weiteren jungen Shinobi zum Chūnin befördert. Als der Raikage eine Ankündigung vor dem gesamten Dorf über den bevorstehenden Konflikt hält, reagiert sie geschockt und verängstigt. Am Abend bereitet sie ihren Rucksack für den kommenden Marsch vor, als ihre Großmutter sie zu einer entspannenden Tasse Tee auf der Veranda ruft. Sie spricht Hitomi Mut zu und erzählt von den vielen Kriegen, die sie nicht aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten überlebt habe, sondern wegen des Zusammenhalts mit ihren Kameraden. Später sehen sie, wie eine erste Einheit auf dem Weg zur Ōkyūkaigan fliegt. Wissend, dass Aorai zusammen mit seinem Vater unter den Kämpfern ist, wünscht sie ihm Glück. Etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Kriegsausbruch befindet sie sich mit ihrem Team und weiteren Shinobi als Verstärkung auf der Festung Shikimon. Nach drei Wochen vor Ort ohne Zwischenfälle vertreiben sich Manabu und Hitomi die Zeit mit Shōgi, einer, wie sie findet, angenehm stillen Zeit inmitten des Krieges. Als Manabu entgegnet, dass er diesen Krieg so schnell wie möglich beenden will, um Saiki zu suchen, kommt es zu einer kurzen verbalen Konfrontation zwischen ihm und Miyai. Das Gespräch jedoch unterbrochen, als sich eine große Streitkraft aus Kirigakure nähert und ein Kampf ausbricht. Korui, der Kommandant der Festungsgarnison, koordiniert von den Wehrgängen aus die Verteidigung des Stützpunktes, muss angesichts der feindlichen Überzahl jedoch in Rückzug hinter die Mauern befehlen. Als Hitomi auf ihn zukommt, um ihn nach dem weiteren Vorgehen zu fragen, erscheint plötzlich ein Anbu vor ihnen, in dessen Schwert sich Korui schützend vor Hitomi wirft. thumb|220px|Hitomi bereitet sich auf den Angriff vor. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Verletzten wird Korui ins Innere der Festung gebracht und mit Shishi Enjin eine Barriere um sie gezogen. Hitomi ist dabei die Wunden der Geretteten zu verzogen, da die Festung immer wieder von Explosionen erschüttert wird, erinnert sie Korui an den Befehl, den Stützpunkt im Notfall zerstören. Da Aorai zu Beginn des Kampfes fortgeschickt wurde, um Verstärkung zu holen, entscheiden sie sich stattdessen die Feinde so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten. Ren entwickelt eine Strategie, bei der Hitomi mit ihrer neuen Waffe, dem Kaze Chakura Tō, im Zentrum steht. Trotz der Einwende der übrigen Shinobi öftet Miyai eine Lücke in der Barriere, durch die Hitomi, Nobuo, Manabu, Ren und Miyoi schlüpfen. Manabu und Nobuo stellen sich vor Hitomi auf und beginnen die feindlichen Anrgiffe abzuwehren, während Hitomi, mit Unterstützung durch Rens Chakra, ihr Jutsu bereitmacht. Nachdem Miyoi alle Feinde aufgespürt und an Hitomi weitergegeben hat, ruft diese Manabu und Nobuo zurück und holt mit ihrem Schwert aus. Die extrem verlängert und nahezu unsichtbare Klinge aus Luft schneidet durch die Reihen der Kiri-Nin und verletzt viele von ihnen. Bevor sich die Feinde neu ordnen und zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzen können, erscheinen am Horizon mehrere Riesenvögel aus Kumogakure sowie Verstärkungstruppen am Boden, wodurch Kirigakure zum Rückzug gezwungen ist. Yugitos Verschwinden Folgt Wiedersehen mit Saiki Folgt Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg Folgt Fähigkeiten Fähigkeiten= Da Hitomi auf der Akademie nur eine durchschnittliche Schülerin ohne sichtbare Begabung für Nin- oder Genjutsu war, trainierte sie mit Sayuri den Umgang mit Ninjawaffen. Mit der Zeit verbesserte sie ihre Fähigkeiten, sowohl Ninjutsu als auch Genjutsu, und wurde eine hervorragende Schwertkämpferin, sodass sie schließlich in den Rang eines Jōnin aufstieg. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Bedingt durch ihre mangelhaften Fähigkeiten Taijutsu, Ninjutsu und Genjutsu wendet sich Hitomi auf der Ninja-Akademie verschiedenen Ninjawaffen zu. Durch ihr Training mit Sayuri kann sie Shuriken und Kunai präzise werfen und sogar im Flug beschleunigen. Nach ihrer Ernennung zum Chūnin erhält sie das besondere Erbstück ihres Clans, das Kaze Chakura Tō. Mit diesem speziellen Schwert kann sie aus ihrem Chakra eine unsichtbare Klinge aus Luft erschaffen, deren Länge und Breite sie beliebig ändern kann. So ist es ihr möglich Gegner überraschend und selbst aus der Entfernung heraus anzugreifen. Im Großen Sturmkrieg gelingt es Hitomi durch zusätzliches Chakra von Ren mehr als einhundert Anbu aus Kirigakure zu töten oder schwer zu verletzen. Seishitsuhenka Hitomi beherrscht die Seishitsuhenka Fūton, Doton und das Inton. Bereits vor der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung kann sie sich ihre erste Natur, das Fūton, aneignen. Damit kann Hitomi Windströme erschaffen, die die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Shuriken erhöhen, oder zerstörerische Orkane entfachen. Außerdem nutzt sie ihr Fūton mit Verbindung mit ihrem Kaze Chakura Tō, die Form und Länge ihrer Windklinge zu verändern. Um sich vor der Einatmung von Giften zu schützen oder zum Tauchen Unterwasser kann Hitomi eine Lufthülle um sich und andere erschaffen, die sie für zehn Minuten mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Mit 19 Jahren beherrscht sie zusätzlich das Doton, welches sie hauptsächlich defensiv nutzt. Mit dem Doton: Doryū Heki erschafft sie eine dicke Steinmauer, um sich vor Angriffen zu schützen. Außerdem kann sie Doppelgänger aus Erde erschaffen, um den Gegner abzulenken oder aus verschiedenen Winkeln anzugreifen. Intelligenz Hitomi ist eine intelligente Kunoichi, die schnell auf Situationen reagieren und zu ihrem Vorteil verwenden kann. So nutzt die beispielsweise die erhitzte Luft nach dem Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu von Ayame Uchiha, um ihr Genjutsu Fūton: Kairō Kyūten auszulösen. Weiterhin nutzt sie gern den Sichtschutz ihres Erdwalls, um dahinter ungesehen Erddoppelgänger als Ablenkung zu erschaffen. Sobald einer der Bunshin im Nahkampf zerstört wird, nutzt Hitomi die freigesetzte Erde, um den Gegner zu fesseln. Fähigkeiten-Parameter |-|Jutsuliste= Liste der Kämpfe Siehe hier: Liste der Kämpfe von Hitomi Niji Vollendete Missionen 10 Jahre n.K. / 12 Jahre n.K. / 16 Jahre n.K. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mitglieder des Niji-Clans Kategorie:Einwohner von Kumogakure